Naruto The God Of Martial Arts
by tenz123
Summary: After killing Madara he trained his juubi eyes to perfection and comes to a new world where Martial artist fight in secret, watch how Naruto takes up the storm in this new place. Naruto/godlike/EMS/Rinnegan/Harem-includes Miu Furinji, Shigure Kosaka, Kisara Nanjo, Renka Ma and some others. Gonna hate it LEAVE THAN.
1. The God of Martial Arts

NOTE THAT I WON'T ACCEPT FLAMERS TALKING ABOUT HOW NARUTO SHOULD NOT DO THAT OR THAT THIS STORY SUCKS, I WILL ACCEPT GRAMMARS OR INFORMATION THAT COULD HELP THIS STORY AND SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMARS MY FIRST CHAPTERS IN STORIES ARE ALWAYS KIND OF MESSED UP.

Summary-after Naruto finished the eye of the moon plan with he was betrayed by his grandfather Madara thinking that there could be only one ruler in the new world. Naruto was infuriated that his only living family member tried to kill him but the fight was short as Naruto had always a seal on his body which took away 90% (percent) and had him kept training and training while it took almost all the chakra which kept growing since having it.

Thus Naruto released the seal and quickly ended Madara with his own gunbai which was an upgrade of madara's own. When finished Naruto had sealed the juubi inside him which pained him for hours, inside his body that felt like hot coals were inside his body from Juubi's soul and chakra slowly coming inside his stomach with his very skillful seal which is a superior reaper death seal since you won't have to sacrifice your soul and it doesn't matter how old you are for the sealing, all you need is a lot of chakra and will.

After a painful hours stopped. After that he started seeing his own powers drastically changed making them powerful beyond Measures which the gods Kami, Yami and Shinigami felt nervous since his power was greater than them joined but that does not mean they can't make disappear so they though of a plan to make Naruto be stuck in a black hole where there is eternal darkness and no one could save him but what they don't know is that their plan would take on a little detour.

Naruto had led himself train more in his powers and learned all the juts in the world with his 4 ripples in his eyes which was the rinnegan which had the 9 tomoe and the white appearance of the byakugan. After learning various taijutsu stance he had started training on his Susanoo and Tsukiyomi as well as Amaterasu which he perfected in a state where Madara's own abilities would be a fraction of Naruto's own. Since training for 2 years on all jutsus and bloodline techniques from his Rinnegan which he perfected in state where no one could match with his bloodline and power.

* * *

Now Naruto with his armor which is exactly like Madara and his hair is just like him with his is resting in a tree on a forest filled with animals, "Hmm its been 2 years and 3 months since Madara died" Naruto said as he talked to himself until a black portal appeared out of know-where .

"Huh? What is that?" when his last word was said he was slowly transported in a black hole which sucked him inside where he only saw darkness around until he saw a white light in front of him which he thought might be the only way to get out of this place as he slowly walked to the white light he put his right hand to touch the light and soon slowly was he enveloped in a bright sun ray now standing in a place filled with some people.

There was an old man who was really tall with long blonde hair and beard wearing a kimono with some protective glove he never saw before. The other person was a man with no pupils but seems to be able to see and had black hair with a mustache and had a white kimono.

The other man was a short one with a black hat and had a big mustache with also kimono with a perverted book in his hands but was looking at him as well. the last man there was another man who was very buff and bulky from those muscle's and had a narrow face looking at him.

He looked to another man who was shirtless and had had short pants on with blue hair and had a red bandanna on his forehead then he looked to the left and saw an amazing beautiful black hair women with a huge d-cup and was wearing a pink kimono with a long sword on her back, the last women or girl was a gorgeous blonde who was a purple spandex with a yellow apron all in all the two women were goddesses in disguise.

"Umm, do you know where I am?" Naruto asked still wearing his samurai armor and he still had his Gunbai but it seemed to be to big for his size, wait what, "What happened to me why do I look like 10 years old kid!" He was confused what happened first he was just resting on a tree than a black hole just sucked him and now he was in a room with strange people and two beautiful women and his body changed to a 10-year-old kid.

All of the masters were confused who he was since they only saw a white light until it disappeared showing a kid with strange armor and a big weapon on his back with a chain attached to a sickle. "Well, my boy I don't know what happened really, I don't think anybody here knows what happened unless you do, do you think you know what happened?" the blonde old man said.

"Well all I was doing before I came here was just resting on a tree until I got sucked in on a black hole, inside there was all black and darkness until I saw a light and thought that it might be the only way out so I touched it and came here." the Uchiha said, all the masters and the blonde girl were wondering how did he escape from a black hole and why was there a black hole.

"Well, it seems that maybe I should answer the first question that you had, we are in the country of japan and you are standing in the dojo called the Ryonzanpaku." the elder said, while Naruto did not know what japan is or this dojo called Ryonzanpaku but he saw that the masters had great power which he always liked to fight strong people.

"I want to fight you old man" Naruto said with a smile, while all the other masters except the old man was shocked by his declaration for a fight against the invincible superman, "Kid you don't want to fight him he will beat you down and make you into a pulp in seconds, so take my advice." The bulky man said while worrying for the kids life.

"Oh, huh its nice to see such young youth determined to fight, okay i will spar with you," The old man said while standing up and opening the door to the training ground. They each took a stance while Naruto had his right hand open while his left hand was cocked back with his left leg back, "I've never seen such a stance before but it doesn't matter, ready to fight in 1….2…..3!" the old man quickly ran to him in a blur holding back mostly all his strength since he doesn't want to kill the kid.

"You should stop underestimating me, it could get you killed." Naruto took out his gunbai and his sickle and blocked the punch which left a crack on the ground, Hayato was shocked by his defense but he let it go and jumped and tried to kick but failed when Naruto used his sickle on him which he blocked with his arm guards and still rushing down to kick him until a black flame was coming to him so he dodged it by running away from the line of fire, "**Black flame style: fire ball justsu**" Naruto said moving left to see the elder who was curious how was he able to create a black flame which was still burning on one of the tree's.

The spectators were amazed by his skill to block Elders punch and kick which would take out most young disciples and ability to send for a black flame to the elder, "Apa! the kid has great power" "Indeed such flexibility and strength to block each of the attacks is amazing." the white eye man said seeing all the other masters agree and Miu who was starting to get worried for her Grandpa.

"Okay I guess its time for me to not hold back any longer!" the old man said with determination and quickly ran to him and started to punch furiously to Naruto who was easily blocking it with his gunbai, "is this the best you got old man." Naruto taunted which did not affect the elder since he never let words get him in fights he stopped delivering punches and was out of breath.

"Is that all you got, fine than its my turn." Naruto quickly dashed to him in zig zag and started punching him in the face, the stomach and kicked as well leaving Hayato unable to block it from the sheer speed of Naruto's punches and kicks, "**Dragon fist style: Thousand punches of death**!" Naruto quickly stopped and bent down low and started to punch the old man with shear speed as the old man couldn't withstand the punches on his stomach as he slowly went to unconscious after four hundred punches.

"Your strong but not strong enough," Naruto said while picking the old man up with his right hand and started carrying him back to the spectators who was shocked by the sheer strength of a kid who defeated the invincible superman who only few could match him now he was almost dead from that crazy fight.

"Oh no jiji why did you have to kill him why!" the young blonde girl said looking at the bloody heap of her grandpa "look he's not dead I'll heal him, okay so don't get yourself crying okay, I hate seeing girls cry." Naruto said with a little smile which made the girl blush as he laid the old man on the ground of the room than his hand started to glow green and he used his hand to heal all the damage that was there until there was none.

"There he's healed but he would want to stay in his room a few days from the exhaustion of the fight." he said while walking out the door of the dojo, "W-wait I didn't get your name young man" the old man said while struggling to keep his eyes opened. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, what's your name?" Naruto said looking back to them, "My name is Hayato Furinji and my granddaughter name is Miu Furinji, it's a pleasure fighting you young one." Hayato said as the kid disappeared in flames, 'that young lad skill is amazing for someone his age, i hope he does not join Yami'

The end

I don't got much to say except that my grammars are still in the work so i hope you guys don't get angry or anything AND NO FLAMERS ABOUT HOW THIS SUCKS OR ANYTHING IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS THAN GET OUT AND FOR THE PEOPLE THAT DO LIKE IT, THANK YOU


	2. The God Takes Disciples

**So this is my new chapter for two so yeah, don't have much to say except don't flame.**

* * *

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping at the morning as students go to school and everyone is just talking with their friends, except two person. One was a strange blonde who had a 5"11 for his size which is pretty good. His clothes were just the regular white t-shirt with buttons and black jeans and a loose belt.

The other person was a stunning beautiful blonde girl who wore the standard uniform of Koryo High School, with a pair of glasses and having one of her hair left out in her forehead.

Naruto looked at the girl with a smile as he remembered her, "Miu." Miu heard that voice and looked back and saw that it was him the guy who defeated her grandfather and it seems he had cut his hair to a short spikey hair with two bangs at each side. All in all she thought he was, 'sexy'.

Naruto walked to her and waved his hands to say,"Yo." Miu did not know what to say being close to the person who she had a crush on, A MAJOR CRUSH on him as she has started to have dreams about her and him kissing in the sunset or kissing when they are married. All of those memories she wanted to do with him "N-Naruto-kun?" Miu blushed when she said 'kun'.

"Yep, in the flesh so how are you doing today?" Naruto said to Miu as she was running from him to her classroom, much to his disappointment 'Miu, you still look beautiful as ever.'

Classroom

As everyone took their seats in the class, the teacher opened the door to let someone in and that someone made all the girls squeal and blush at the handsome face of his "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Pendragon, its nice to meetcha."

Naruto said as he smiled at them making the girls squeal even more, while the guys were jealous of the attention he had. Naruto walked to one of the seats close to Miu as he waved hi, while she said nothing but have a red face.

"N-Naruto!" Shouted Miu who jumped at seeing him, 'Oh my Kami why is he here?', "Hey there Miu-chan, I see we are in the same class together" Naruto said happily as he walked to the seat close to Miu.

Naruto looked left and saw that some black hair kid was sitting right next to Miu as the black hair just narrowed his eyes at him, 'Please don't tell me this is another Uchiha. I had blood all over my body and it was the Uchiha clans blood man their blood stinked like hell'.

(Note, he is an Uchiha but he is a pureblood Uchiha just like his grandfather Madara, I will explain more in some time)

End of class

Naruto jumped out of the window of the classroom much to all the people screaming his name when he jumped as he landed on the ground with ease. He walked to one of the trees and jumped on a sturdy branch, taking his homemade lunch he made. Egg-rolls, rice, hand sized fried chicken and a cup of ramen he always has in his secret pouch on his left leg.

"Ah, Ramen, Ramen" Naruto happily said as he slurped on the noodles "Hey you there, I want to talk to you about something" a long muscular blond hair student with sunglasses on said, looking up at Naruto as he wondered how he got up there.

Naruto just ignored him as he happily ate his homemade Food, "Hey, I'm talking here!" the sunglass man angrily said to him while stomping on the ground.

"Do you have an earlier death sentence" Naruto said, looking at him dead in the eye, making him gulp.

Naruto jumped out of the tree and landed perfectly on the ground, "So, what do you want?" Naruto said, "I have seen, that you have been getting all the girls with your pretty face so I'm going to break that face and than all the girls will love me. Oh by the way my name is Ukata Kozo."

Naruto didn't care much of his problem as he wanted for this to be done fast "Okay lets quickly end this" Naruto dashed at Ukata who was unprepared of the blinding speed. Naruto Kneed him in the guts making Ukata fly off the ground as Naruto flashed to him as he created a ball of wind in his right hand, " **Wind Style: Rasengan."**

Naruto shoved the Rasengan to Ukata's face as it exploded and made glasses guy stuck on a tree.*Cough*, *Wheeze*, "U-unbelievable" thats what all Ukata could say as he got knocked out.

"Man, this is so boring" Naruto flexed his right hand and walked away from the scene, while a strange alien guy took notice of what he had done, "Kukuku." The alien said before a maintenance man came to him with a broom yelling 'get out of here!'.

* * *

'Crap' thought Kenichi as he tried to dodge the ugly dude that wanted to fight him when he saw Kenichi beat Daimonji in the martial art class.

"Its seems everywhere I go there is always someone acting fucking gay" Kenichi looked up and saw Naruto up in the roof top crouching and look at them as they stopped while the ugly dude remembered who he was, "W-what happened to Ukata he was supposed to beat you up already."

Naruto blurred as he came down, making a big crater as his eyes glowed in circle "**What you should worry more is if I will kill you or not." **The ugly dude flinch as he tried to jump on the fence but got a blow in the stomach making him spat blood. "No way!" Kenichi shouted, seeing the ugly guy get knocked out by something he couldn't even see, 'H-he didn't even move and the ugly guy is already knocked out, whose his Teacher.'

"You're Miu's friend aren't you?" Kenichi got out of his thinking and looked at Naruto, still shakey from what he saw, "Y-yeah" Kenichi stuttered. "Hmph" Naruto walked away from the scene, but before he could do that he was jumped a by a certain blond headed girl as she screamed 'Naruto!'.

"H-hey, Miu-chan" Naruto said as he struggled to get out of Miu's death hug. "NO!, you have to come back to Ryonzanpaku, because I suddenly remembered that they wanted to talk to you when I or one of the them see you, so you have to go." Miu said with a cute pouty face that made Naruto want to squeeze her cheeks by how she looks like a cute baby.

"Okay Miu-chan, so can you let me out of your death grip?" Naruto asked as he was able to stand but Miu was hugging his right hand, while her massive boobs were squeezing between them.

Miu giggled as she planned something in her mind, 'If I, seduce Naruto-kun with my charm and cooking than I can be his wife and we can have our own children!' Miu giggled even louder as Kenichi and Naruto walked to Ryonzanpaku.

'Who does he think he is, how dare he gets Miu-san boobs for himself it should be me!' Kenichi thought as they were now in the door of the Dojo. Naruto walked to the front as he used his pinky on the door making it slam open much to Kenichi's amazement, 'N-no way, how can he do that with just a pinky!"

* * *

"Elder, its seems as Naruto has finally come here." White eye said as he sipped his tea in the main hall as all the other nodded.

"Hey everyone, looks who's here, its Naruto-kun!" Miu said as he quickly ran to her room to change in her outfit. Naruto looked at the masters and Elder as they sat quietly while Kenichi went his room to change into his Gi.

"Naruto boy, we are grateful that you are able to come to us." Elder said, making all the others nod in agreement, "So what is that you need?" Naruto asked, "We want you to train us in your way." Elder asked as Naruto just laughed thinking it was some kind of joke but it wasn't as he finished laughing and serouisly looked at them.

"Y-your serious?" Naruto said as all the others agreed making him wide eye, "W-why do you want to train by me, you guys are already masters and have learned everything from your style of martial arts." Naruto exclaimed.

"We know that, but we want to learn from your way of fighting as we have been stunned at what the masters saw and me as well. Please teach us your ways!" They all bowed down but the scar guy was reluctant to do it but did it much to his humiliation of bowing down to a kid.

"I-I don't know what to say but wow." Naruto surprised as Miu came to the hall in her purple spandex with an apron, "Naruto-kun what to do you want to eat?" Miu smiled as she looked at Naruto who had a big smile, "Ramen please!" Miu giggled as she ran to the kitchen, while all the master and Elder were curious as to what relationship they had.

"We're not couples, but I wouldn't mind to if Miu's okay with it." Naruto said as he smiled back to them making Elder think, 'even if he has a somewhat dark soul he seems to have a warm heart, that can make any women fall in love with him.'

Kenichi who was fixing his Gi, while walking to the main hall asked what he was going to be trained, and they told he was supposed to run 1000 times around the Dojo much to his jaw dropping.

"Okay, I guess I could teach you my way, but than you will be needing a chakra circulatory system which will be very painful but I don't think it will hurt you guys that bad as you are supposed to be able to withstand attacks." Naruto looked at the Masters as they looked like eager students, while the kind and weird dude just punched the air in excitement.

"Oh wait, I don't even know your names except Elder." Naruto said as he scratched his hair, while the masters just slapped their face forgetting to introduce themselves.

"My name is Ma Kensei please take care of me teacher!", "My name is Sho Sakaki.", "My name is Apachi Hopachi, Im grateful for letting us be taught by you sensei!", "My name is Shigure Kosaka.", 'My name is Akisame Koetsuji, I am humbled that you will teach us your way Master."

Naruto nodded at them as he bowed to them, "I am also grateful that you would pick me as your sensei." Naruto said as he smiled big and wide, "Well, with that done I have some of my own homemade Ramen!" Miu said as she quickly putted the big pot in the middle of the table while Naruto quickly took his share of food making everyone shocked by his speed but got over it quickly.

"Wow, Miu-chan your way of making ramen is so delicious!" Naruto said making Miu giggle while Shigure wondered why she was feeling that she wanted to cook for Naruto as well but she shook her head.

*Cough,*Wheeze*, "No fair, you guys are already eating!" Kenichi said in his dirty Gi uniform with sweat allover while walking to one of the seats and eating whatever was left.

'Hmm, Should I live here or go back to my house?' Miu looked at Naruto seeing him in thought, "Naruto-kun will you stay here since you're going to teach the masters?" Miu said as Kenichi spitted out his last noodles from what he did not believe he heard, "HE'S GOING TO TEACH THE MASTERS!"

* * *

**Well thats it so don't flame about what i did with the masters and elder and so yeah also the Harem is Miu, Shigure, Rimi, Radin Tidat, Jennifer, Kisara, Renka and some more but right now this is it and yeah DONT FLAME I WILL EXPLAIN MORE WHY THE MASTER WANT TO BE TEACHED IN THE NEXT CHAP. ALSO THEY WONT KILL AS NARUTO WILL NOT FORCE THEM TO.  
**


	3. The God Becomes a Teacher And a Disciple

**What up guys I hope you liked the last chapter as I have gotten some good reviews and favorites and follows which is good and tell me in a review if I have been doing much better if your one of my Bro army, yes the bro army, you guys who have been reading and reviewing in my other stories are in my bro army but those who aren't well review a lot and you can join us as we dine in fine cuisine in our Bro castle. If you know you are a bro scream it at us, by saying I'M A BRO! Remember no flames and I hope you enjoy this and again this is practically Naruto Uber-godlike which maybe I should put in the summary to say he is practically god? The masters will not have ninjutsu or whatever they will have chakra which will speed up their agility and strength that is what they want to be taught by Naruot**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto The God Of Martial Art XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kenichi was shocked from what he heard, 'He's going to teach the masters, WHAT THE HELL" Miu giggled at Kenichi amazed face as Naruto did not seemed fazed and just kept eating his ramen.

"So Master, what training do you want us to do?" Elder asked with gleaming eye's as Naruto dashed to him and flicked him on the head, "Remember you have to get you chakra system and you have to only do light practices for a week even for masters like you. The way I have made the ability to create chakra into someone that doesn't have one is to me having full utter concentration and this could take sometime."

Naruto took a big air as the masters slumped their shoulders at not being able to practice their crazy workout's, "The creation of creating seals for you guy will take about a week or two and at the time now, we will practice exercises that are from my own creation, which will increase your strength and speed, even though you are already somewhat in full peak, it does not mean that their can not be room for improvement."

They nodded as each masters thought what kind of training they were going to do, "Okay lets start our tortu-I mean exercise's." The masters raised an eyebrow at the close word that seemed similar to something they couldn't remember.

* * *

"Huh?, Some guy just beat up the ugly guy and Ukata?" A women with an unkept red hair that is wore with a green cap said as one of the thugs threw a punching bag at her and she kicked it making the bag stuck on a wall. "Send, Takeda, Koga to him and ask him to join us than." Her advisor looked at her in wonder, "But what if the guy disagrees?"

Kisara made cat smirk, "Than I'll drag him to us than."

* * *

*Wheeze**Wheeze**Cough*, the masters were all on the ground as they sweated insanely while Elder had some sweat but not much, "How are you going to be able to destroy your opponents with that kind of effort, move it."

Naruto heard the groans as they did his new creation of exercise, "Naruto, you'r such a slave driver" Naruto smirked at Shigure's words, "I try my best"

Miu smiled, while she put glasses of water on the ground of the dojo as the masters quickly took it and drank the last drops of water and did their workout again. Naruto wondered what they should do to get some money for the dojo as he knew he could give millions of dollars for them but they won't accept that.

"Aha!" Miu jumped at the sudden voice as she wondered, Naruto clutched on her shoulders and looked straight at her. 'Oh my gosh, is he going to make that move one me!' Naruto smiled at her, "Miu I found a great thing for us to get some money for the dojo." Miu already had her dollar sign face on much to Naruto deadpanning at her love of money.

"We can sing a song in front of a crowd of people on a street that is popular and there has to be a record dealer who wants us, than we will be singing in front of thousands of people on a concert."

"Oh, so you guys want to be singing artist." Elder said as he had finished the de at training as Naruto shook his head, "No, its just something that will give us tons of money and we won't be going on tour or going on concert when that record dealer makes a contract with us, he will just wish we sang at least once a year by our stunning performance we I'll make."

Miu slumped her shoulders as she thought Naruto did not know that she was absolutely terrible at singing, "Naruto, I'm not really good at singing" Naruto chopped on her neck not to hurt her or anything but to fix her vocal cords with his chakra chop that sends chakra inside the persons body to fix whatever the user wants.

"There now you can sing" Miu checked her voice as she did a high note softly but still loud enough to make anyone 2 to three miles stop at the beautiful sound she finishing the note she took notes that she could go very high but gentle voice much like a soprano prodigy or alto.

"Miu let's get out of our training clothes and get to a popular street." Miu nodded as she ran to her room and quickly undo her braided hair letting it fall gently and letting it move freely. She wore a red skirt and wore it with a short, white and gray jacket with her zipper a little open just enough to see her massive boobs that were being squished under the jacket.

Ma Kensei tried to get a picture of Miu's panties but Naruto kicked him back to his hell training, Miu looked at Naruto and blushed a little. Naruto had white t-shirt with a grey jacket that had furs on the back with black jeans, all in all he looked pretty hot without the school clothes.

Lets go Miu" the said person nodded and ran out the door and jumped on buildings until they were at a spot that looked pretty crowded. Naruto jumped at the crowd making them gasp a little at the impossible height of where he jumped and Miu jumped down on the ground making the crowd again gasp.

Naruto snapped his fingers in a rhythm as the people started to relax and whispered to Miu what they were going to sing and she knew the song by hear. (The song is Michael Jackson who sang the Man in the mirror if you don't know the song I definitely recommend you hear it in youtube or download it, it's a very inspirational song from him R.I.P.)

Naruto started to sing.

I'm Gonna Make A Change,  
For Once In My Life  
It's Gonna Feel Real Good,  
Gonna Make A Difference  
Gonna Make It Right . . .

As I, Turn Up The Collar On My  
Favorite Winter Coat  
This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind  
I See The Kids In The Street,  
With Not Enough To Eat  
Who Am I, To Be Blind?  
Pretending Not To See  
Their Needs  
A Summer's Disregard,  
A Broken Bottle Top  
And A One Man's Soul  
They Follow Each Other On  
The Wind Ya' Know  
'Cause They Got Nowhere  
To Go  
That's Why I Want You To  
Know

I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
And No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
Take A Look At Yourself, And  
Then Make A Change  
(Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah)

Miu started to sing now.

I've Been A Victim Of A Selfish  
Kind Of Love  
It's Time That I Realize  
That There Are Some With No  
Home, Not A Nickel To Loan  
Could It Be Really Me,  
Pretending That They're Not  
Alone?

A Widow Deeply Scarred,  
Somebody's Broken Heart  
And A Washed-Out Dream  
They Follow The Pattern Of  
The Wind, Ya' See  
Cause They Got No Place  
To Be  
That's Why I'm Starting With  
Me

I'm Starting With The girl In  
The Mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I'm Asking Her To Change  
Her Ways  
(Ooh!)  
And No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change

Naruto and Miu than sang the last parts of the song together as the crowd just didn't know what to say as they were in awe of how beautifully they sang and how inspirational it was to their heart.

Soon the crowd started to cheer as their was thousands of people their even some of them were a rich persons and thought about donating a lot of their money in charity at how most of them started to think of turning a new leaf if their past life was a little rough.

"Oh, my, god, I can't barely say anything from what I heard, it was absolutely fantastic and made my heart just start to go on overdrive. You guys have talent and I'm not talking Justin Bieber talent, I'm talking Michael Jackson talent." A man who had a white business suit who looked to be in the early 50's looked at them in pure awe.

"Thanks for your nice comment, my name is Naruto and she is Miu and whats your name mister...?" Naruto said as the man slapped himself forgetting to introduce himself, "I'm sorry, my name is Takashi Anara and I would love for me to put you in a contract, you don't even have to go to many concert just sing at least one time a year and I bet we both will become billionaire's in just five years. Deal?"

Naruto looked at his hand and his face and saw he was not one of those cults he heard about, entering in a devil contract was something really stupid as he could easily beat the devil with just his pinky even in a soul form and just take his position and get back his body if there was such contract.

Naruto shook his hand as Takashi had his other unattended hand to Miu who shook it as well, "Great, great, I can't even imagine what you and her could become in matter of weeks from all the crowds that will be texting, messaging to their friends eventually reaching the news wanting to hear about you."

Naruto had some talk with Takashi and said goodbye as they started to walk home, so they can take it easy, but that had to wait as Naruto sensed two people who had some aura of strength but not even near the masters.

Naruto sighed as Miu wondered what happened but when he pointed his fingers behind his back she saw two guys who were walking to them. "Are you the person that made Ukata in coma for who knows how long?" A young man with a pony tail asked to Naruto who just had an impassive face making him and Koga have a red mark on their forehead.

"Hey, whats with your face kid!" Koga said as he rushed to him and prepared a kick but Miu blocked him with her two hands as he had a nasty perverted grin, "I won't mind taking you when were done with him." Naruto now did not have a impassive face as Koga and Takeda only saw afterimages while Naruto still stood where he was.

The after image jumped as he prepared a leg drop at Koga as he tried to dodge it by sidestepping but Naruto wouldn't let that happen as he quikcly made a skeletal Susanoo arm and grabbed Koga as he slammed him on the ground making huge crack on the ground as Takeda wondered how the hell did he just make something really amazing out of thin air.

"You'r next" Naruto said as the smoke of the debris clouded his face as Takeda could only see the crazy circle eyes that just screamed with power. "Stop!" A voice was heard as Naruto got annoyed who it was and that person was none other than Kenichi who had two of his hands that were at the position of Naruto and Takeda.

"We shouldn't fight, and besides, Naruto-san you almost killed Koga with whatever you just did and you would have done the same thing with Takeda as well."

Naruto was confused how he knew of the name of those two as he asked, "How do you know the name of these trash?" Takeda gripped his left hand as Naruto turned his eyes into his Juubi-gan and saw that Takeda had his right hand immobile.

"Well, the strange alien guy from the school told me about them as well as about you as well." Kenichi said as Naruto had an eyebrow raised from what he said, 'Alien guy, does he mean the guy who was stalking me when I was finished with Ukata?' Naruto would want to have a talk with this alien guy but he would save that for later.

Naruto looked where Takeda was supposed to be but now Takeda was now trying to climb up to a building because of he was practically downright scared of how immense the Ki was from Naruto.

'Y-yes, I'm almost to the top, than I can finally get out of here alive.' Those thoughts were stopped as his right leg slipped of the gutter as he had now only his left hand left holding unto the ledge.

Naruto saw the danger and couldn't just let it pass by, Naruto dashed unto the building as everyone was in awe of how he can run up to a building. Naruto was now on top of the building as he grabbed on Takeda's left hand and pushed him up as ponytail fell on the ground from the exhaustion. "You had made a really stupid move you know."

Naruto said to him as Takeda laughed a little, "Well I thought I was going to be a dead man if you fought me" Naruto understood by his level of Ki that he couldn't control what the Koga guy said as it made him furious.

"Well, that Ki was for the skinny guy." Takeda laughed at his joke as they stood like that for minutes until Naruto walked over to him, "I know you have a broken right hand let me see it." Takeda wondered how he knew it but he just gave him his right hand for at least his appreciation of helping him.

Naruto's hand started to glow blue as he moved his both hands up and down the right hand as Takeda could feel his right hand again much to his enjoyment when he started to punch both of his hands in the air and he could use it and feel it.

"Thank you so much!" Takeda said as he bowed again and again at him much to Naruto's sheepish smile as they both walked out the building and walked to Miu who smiled at him as she saw the whole thing with her concentrated eye's and ears to them.

"Elder, it seems as though we have picked a very good teacher" Akisame said as he stand on top of headlights as Elder nodded in agreement, "Yes, we must keep the secret of us being trained by him as it would cause some pandemics across the Martial art world, knowing a kid is training one of the most powerful masters alive."

Akisame looked at Elder with a question, "And how are we going to do that?" Elder laughed a little as he whispered what they would do and Akisame could say he was happy.

* * *

"You know, that was a reckless thing you did back there" Naruto said to Kenichi as he tried to say something but all was stopped as they entered the dojo and saw that their was all the masters again with silence in the air making Naruto uncomfortable.

"Naruto-kun, we have learned that there could be some groups that could very much try to kidnap Miu or anyone you might deem precious if they know that you were teaching us." Naruto nodded in understanding as he knew that Yami and Yomi would want to try and get a piece of him if they learned that.

"And such we would hope you will be honored by being our mightiest disciple as a disguise and learn our way as well as you have done for us." Kenichi was shocked they all would want to train another person and he had to say that he himself was lucky they would even do that but train a second and the one that is going to be trained is also training his own teachers is something never could understand how it would work well.

Miu was confused how this was going to work but she thought it might be a good idea as well.

Naruto was surprised they would want another disciple and that disciple was also teaching the teachers who is going to teach him as well, "Hmm, so we switch our positions as teachers and disciples and now you want me to become your second disciple?"

The masters nodded as they thought if he was going to go all the way to help them train than why not teach him their way as well.

"This could become interesting?" Naruto said with a smirk.

* * *

**I hope you understood what happened in the last scene as it can be confusing and you might have to read that again to understand but Naruto is going to secretly train them but will become a disciple for them as well and learn their secrets and different kinds of ways.**

**Even though he is already powerful it doesn't mean learning a different styles will hurt him and with that him being a second disciple it will become much interesting as most of his opponents will underestimate him, not knowing he was the teacher of all the masters in Ryonzanpaku so with that out peace and reviews and favorite a lot as they are my drive and don't flame about if you thought it was wrong how i did it but if you don't like this story than don't flame and just leave. So bye my fellow bro's :)**


	4. The Gods Training And A Death Threat?

"Well, this should be fun" Naruto said as he nodded at them and walked to his room but had to be stopped as Sakaki had his arm on Naruto's back.

He should have not done that. *Pheww* The lightning speed of Naruto elbowing him in the gut as Sakaki crashed down. "Oops, sorry Sakaki, force of habit." They all had to sweat drop at the same defense mechanism Naruto had like Miu's.

"All I wanted to say was, your training starts now." Sakaki said in a pained voice. Naruto sheepishly smiled as he walked to the training ground where he could see Ma Kensei practicing his Chinese kenpo. "What up pervy master," Naruto said as Ma just sighed as he stopped his practice and looked at Naruto. "The first technique I will show is the **Kakei. **This technique minimizes the force of the opponents attack." Ma said as Naruto looked at him with childish eyes.

"Here let me demonstrate, try and punch me in the face." Ma said as Naruto nodded. He cocked his right fist back as he uncocked it and let it spin as he punched Ma in the face but than Ma spun his arms at the punch as it only broke his arms. "AHHHH!" Ma screamed as he ran around while clutching his broken hands.

"Oops, sorry," Naruto said as he scratched his back. "I said light punch!" Ma yelled as he looked at the big swollen hands as Naruto replied, "You never said how much power I should put so I put the weakest punch I could." Naruto said as Ma looked at him as if he saw the devil. "T-t-that was your weakest punch?" Ma said as he cried anime tears at his broken hands.

"Akisame-sensei, clean up in aisle 4!" Naruto yelled as Akisame walked to the training ground and looked at Ma. "Hahahaha!" Akisame laughed as Ma got tick marks. "Wow, Ma your hand is broken by a weak punch, hahahaha!" Akisame laughed again as Ma just smirked. "Say's someone with the mustache that's out of date." Akisame stopped laughing as he put his forehead against Ma. "What did you say, scrawny?" Akisame said as his KI was exploding which was the same for Ma as they looked at each others eye's. "You heard what I said."

They were stopped from the immanent fight as Elder was on the tatami of the dojo, coughed as it stopped them from destroying the training ground. "You saw what I did Naruto, so just keep doing it until you got the right hand motions and speed... Well I don't think speed will matter with your ungodly one." Ma said as he went to the clinic and fix his own injuries.

"Okay sensei!" Naruto said as he saluted at the fleeing sight of Ma.

* * *

_1 hour later_

* * *

"Hyeeahh!" Naruto yelled as he spun his arms at Apachai as he beautifully pushed away the furious punches of Apachai. Naruto did it again and again as he grew better at the technique as it was able to push away the punch of a grand master class.

It took him some time but he already got the gist and was doing it splendidly. One would say he was a prodigy. "Apa! It seems you have mastered Ma's technique," Apachai said as he stopped for a rest and took the glass of water that Miu had put on the tray.

"So, does Naruto want to learn some of my moves?" Apachai said as he looked at Naruto with hopeful eyes. Naruto sighed as he held out his hands, "Remember my strength can actually injure you, or worse, you might become paralyzed down to your knee. Apachai stopped for a second but returned to his happy face as he just nodded.

"Well, teach me your stuff." Naruto said as Apachai started to hop and punch as he warmed up.

"Okay! Listen Naruto, this move is called Kai Loi and it is a powerful technique as it is mean't to knee them in the face with sheer force, which can break their cranium if you're not careful." Apachai said as Naruto nodded in understanding.

"First you must grab the opponent's head with two hands and then deliver them the powerful knee strike, while bringing the opponent's head down so the knee can reach up to it. Apachai showed him by doing the same thing to a dummy as its face blowed up with haystacks flying around.

"See" Apachai said as Naruto eagerly nodded. "Remember the best time to use it, is when the opponent is running at you." Apachai said with a quieter voice as Naruto took a minute to relax and let his body fill with Ki which is essence that could be created by anger but Chi was different as it needed continuos practicing in a lotus position and letting your body relax and let the life force flow into your body and mind as after when the training is finished the person can use it and create it by their own will. Such prime example is Ma Kensei as his power is not just because of his hidden physical body. It was by Chi.

Naruto rushed at the new dummy as he grabbed the dummy with his left hand and not with both as he kneed it with sheer tenacity and force that it made the dummy that was sticked on the floor to be spiraling in the sky. "Apa! You got it, and on your first time!" Apachai said as Naruto nodded as he looked at the dummy that was falling to someones house.

* * *

_7:30 Pm_

* * *

"Everybody! Its dinner time!" Miu yelled as everyone walked in the to the main floor as Miu showed the rice, fish and curry as the masters used their speed to get it but Naruto easily was the first to get some of all as Kenichi just looked at the barely amount of food.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said as he chomped down on the food as Shigure who was blushing showed him a bento with Tamagoyaki which was small rolled oval-shaped eggs that is put with sugar, eggs and soy sauce. Naruto looked at the bento with gleaming eyes as he touched Shigure's shoulder as she winced a little from the touch as she gained a small blush.

"Thank you" Naruto said with a smile as he took one and bit on it as Shigure had one sweat bullet as she waited for his opinion. "This is...Awesome!" Naruto said as he grabbed on many Tamagoyaki and shoved it in his mouth as Shigure smiled a little which was a shock to the others.

As he ate the food on the bento Naruto stopped as he grabbed on one of them and gave it to Shigure as he smiled. "You should eat it as well, it's really good." Naruto said as he put the egg in her mouth as she chewed on it and soon she exploded in a shriek as she ate the rest of her eggs.

"Y-you didn't even taste it to see if its okay, did you?" Naruto said in a deadpan voice as Shigure just made an uncertain smile. "I could have died if it was bad," Naruto whispered as he imagined dying from a very horrible food as he hoped that his mouth wouldn't smell bad in soul.

"You think that you can steal MY Naruto-kun because of you'r cooking doesn't mean that I have other specialties." Miu said as Shigure just laughed as they both shared a beam at each others forehead.

"What did you say cow girl?" Shigure said as Miu had a tic mark. "I said you're only specialty is weapons and maybe cooking but anything other than that your nothing." Miu said as she picked up the plates as she gave a warm smile to Naruto who sweat dropped at the scene.

Kenichi started to ask if he was ever going to learn any techniques and all he got was a big no as they knew that Kenichi's body wasn't ready to take on their techniques, unlike Naruto who had kept his body in physical peak, but it's not like Naruto knows his limits.

Naruto felt sorry for Kenichi as he knew that he could be very annoying at times but he was like that at his young age when he was reckless and an idiot. After finishing the dishes with Miu Naruto walked to Kenichi's room where he could see the books that was all over the place with, "How to know Kung Fu" or "How to excel at Martial Arts".

Naruto knocked on the door as he was already in the room but felt to knock. "Oh, hi Naruto" Kenichi said as he stashed his books on top of each other. Naruto took a seat on the floor as he closed his eyes for a moment, "Do you want to know a secret to have your body in physical peak?" Naruto said as Kenichi looked at him with gleeful eyes, "What is it?" Kenichi said.

"Its...Patience" Naruto said as Kenichi deadpanned, "Wow and I thought you were going to teach me something useful," Kenichi said as all he got was bonk on the head. "Listen, it might be true that by having a master with you to help you train your body but truly there is no secret way they do and no secret's, from like past families or something of that sort. All you need is, Patience" Naruto said as Kenichi deadpanned again.

"Do you think a king ever built an empire by rash and hasty decisions, no it was by patience that equals clear thinking and wise decision that he was able to create an empire, Patience is something that god never created, it is something that was by human nature to do, but becoming hasty and rash can be your utter doom. What I am trying to say is when you have patience you have awareness of your ability's and what is it that you need to train. With patience you can do anything." Naruto said as Kenichi looked at him as if he was the gods messenger.

"Now are you willing to learn to control your emotions and your mind?" Naruto asked as Kenichi nodded, "Good" Naruto walked out of the room but before that Kenichi asked him a question, "What about you? You didn't have patience when you struck Koga down?" Kenichi asked as Naruto bonked him in the head again. "It's because I don't need patience," Naruto said as Kenichi deadpanned a very big one.

"But patience is something I learned from my great pervy-sage, I never took it to heart because I didn't need it for battles or life, But for someone who has no talent, that will be your inner key to unlocking your potential." Naruto said as he tapped his finger on Kenichi's chest as he walked to his room.

* * *

Naruto laid down his futon as he noticed a warm feeling from beside him and as he looked it was Miu who was sleeping comfortably on her own futon that was close to his. Naruto imagined as he never saw that and went to the other side and saw Shigure there sleeping comfortably with, NO CLOTHES! Naruto was about to scream but caught his mouth from saying anything as he had a tiny sweat drop and just slept in the middle as the two came closer while Miu's pajamas were unbutton on the first two, which showed her generous assets that were squeezing against his side-stomach.

Her right leg was on his own leg as her knee's touched his dick much to his major blush. Shigure had her big jugs on Naruto's chest as he could feel Shigure's vagina in his upper leg and he couldn't stop the major blush as he went unconscious and slept through the night as he made a note to ask them why they wee sleeping in his room.

* * *

*Chirp*Chirp* Birds were chirping and the sun shined brightly as our favorite blonde winced at the sunlight as he moved from his futon and felt a big soft and cushy thing in his hand and as he experimented, he heard the sound of a gasp and a moan as Naruto stopped himself and open his eyes and saw that it was Miu and her pajama's were barely holding the boobs now.

Naruto stood straight up and walked out of his room as he could hear the perverted noise from Ma as he looked at the disheveled Naruto as his pajama's were out of places with hickeys and he didn't even know it. "So you had fun last night?" Ma said as he made another perverted giggle in the dorm hallway as Naruto just raised an eyebrow than shook his head as he prepared to take a shower.

* * *

"Thats good, keep that ferocity in those punches, think of them like those bean bags that keep coming back even when you punch'em and they don't even stay down so you PUNCH'EM!" Sakaki said as he punched the wall of the dojo without knowing as Naruto thought he must have had a bad experience with bean bags.

"Sakaki-san, please don't damage our dojo!" Miu said with a sweat drop as Sakaki looked at her in question but then looked at the already destroyed wall that he created as he made a sheepish smile as Naruto just deadpanned.

"Naruto, there's a letter for you," Elder said as he brought the mail to Naruto who thanked him and opened it showing a cat print on the upper left side of the paper.

_Dear Naruto, I have noticed your skills and combat ability's from my cannon fodders and I will give you an exception from getting killed. Join us and you will be able to do anything you want._

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the death note as he just laughed. "Naruto, whats funny?" Miu said as Naruto had his hand on his face. "No, nothing its something that isn't very important, but it sure was funny!" Naruto said as he started to laugh again as everyone just sweat dropped at the scene.

"Miu, lets get going to school." Naruto said as Miu nodded and rushed to her room while Naruto did a hand-sign and his body was enveloped in white smoke until it disappeared showing Naruto in his school clothes.

* * *

"Naruto, what was in the letter?" Miu asked with Kenichi falling behind from them running. "Well, it was sort of a death threat and an open hands to the group called Ragnarok," Naruto said as Miu hummed and put a finger on her chin.

"G-guys, wait!" Kenichi yelled while he dashed on the roads, they jumped buildings.

"Shouldn't we be more careful than?" Miu said as Naruto laughed, "Yeah, like a couple of kids can beat me," Naruto said as Miu forgot that he is mental age was 28 while his physical age was 16. "Naruto-san..." Kenichi said as Naruto looked at what he was seeing.

"Hmm, a gang of some people are blocking your way...Bye Kenichi!" Naruto said as Miu and them took a detour from the street as Kenichi deadpanned, "Y-you guys..."

* * *

*Ding*Dong*Ding*Dong* The bell rang as everyone took their seats while Kenichi who had a beat up face with his lips all purple. "Oh my, what happened Kenichi?" Miu said as Kenichi pointed at her while deadpanned, "Y-you guys left me to die!" Kenichi said as Miu pointed at herself as Kenichi nodded.

"Weahahaha!" Miu cried as Naruto clutched on his head, "You idiot, why did you have to make her cry?" Naruto said as Kenichi deadpanned again, "M-me?" "Yeah you!" The yell were from all the students as Kenichi slumped his shoulder.

"Whats up, buddy, pal, ol friend," A weird alien dude said as he slithered between Miu and Naruto as the teacher couldn't even see him. "Oh hi weird alien guy," Naruto said while not even taking a glance at the man who was showing his snake tongue.

"Cackkk!" The alien guy's mouth was full with paper as he recoiled back down on the floor clutching his neck and trying to get the paper out of his mouth, "Your acting like someone I knew." Naruto said as if it was the greatest reason to shove a paper ball in someone's throat.

"M-my names Nijiima, if you need any info on your enemy's than I have them," Nijiima said as Naruto was piqued in interest, "Do you know anything about Ragnarok, their leader, their goal?" Naruto said as Nijiima cackled. "This small group called ragnarok has gotten to be one of the most dangerous group of fighters around this town, and their leader Kisara Nanjo is wanting your head."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he just cursed under his mouth and started to think what to do, he knew he wouldn't have any trouble with them but he had to take precautions if something happens to Miu or Kenichi. "I see...Thanks for your info and for that I won't kill you because you are annoying and creep the hell out of me." Naruto said as Nijiima gave an unsure laugh.

"Ragnarok? Lets see what they can do to make this place a bit more interesting".

* * *

**Thats it, sorry I haven't been updating stories but I have had another high hope for this new story, which name I still don't know what to put. It's a fairy tail and Naruto crossover. If theres someone who wants to see it and tell me some comments on what you liked, hate or were confused. So Pm me or message to tell me if you are interested in reading it. P.S The story has over 8,000 words, it's my new record for so many words, woohoo!.**


End file.
